goonzufandomcom-20200214-history
Fishing Guide
Table of Contents # Types of Rods # How to get Rods # Fishing Skills # Where to Fish # How to Fish # Other Information First, I'd like to say fishing is very important to the game, without it there are many quests that can't be done. Also Farmers and Miners will starve to death. Types of Rods Currently there are 3 types of fishing rods. All three Rods allow you to catch fish and random gold ores. First the plain old fishing rod, it last 3 days. Next we have the Fisherman's Rod, It allows you to fish for 7 days. Last there is the Gold Fishing Rod, Which lasts for 2 days but lets you catch Old Boxes. How to get Rods Fishing rods can be obtained in a few different ways. You can Make them, buy them or trade them with other players. Here is an image of Fishing Rods on the market, Note the Market Value of 274,147M right above the refresh button. Then notice the overpriced fishing rods on the market. It is usually far cheaper to make your own rod or have an artisan make it for you. If you want to make your own fishing rod you'll need Tool Manufacturing skill of at least 15. The materials for a Fishing Rod are 10 Bamboo, 3 Iron ore, 3 Animal bones (all materials are dropped by Green Hoppers in the Tiny Thicket). For materials on other rods please refer to the game info in game or scroll up and look at the images of the game info on the other rods. If you don't have the skill to make your own rod try asking a Tool Artisan. Remember that Fishing Rods are tools, not fish, so asking a fishing artisan to make your rod might not work. Make sure you ask Tool Artisans to make Tools. Fishing Skills Fishing without skills is like jumping from a plane without a parachute, you won't last long. To check your Fishing Skill press ALT+S then click the Ocean Skill button. You'll see a window like this one Basic Skill is how many books you have read, 20/20 means that all 20 books have been read. Skill Level by Equipment means how many skill points you gain from your equipment, the only equipment that adds skill points to fishing are necklaces (recommenders or beginners other) Experience Skill Level is how many skill levels you've gained from fish or writing books. Skill Exp Pts is your current exp and how many to the next level, when you start it will be 0/1000. To get started a skill level of 20 is recommended, it is best to read 10 BGN fishing and 10 INT fishing books. Every Fishing Level adds 5% to your success rate. Here is a chart to tell you which level required for 100% on certain fish. Any thing lower than 100% has a chance of your fish getting away. If you have 200% you have a chance of catching 2 fish per worm. You will need 20 levels past the 100% level to have 200% on a fish. At 300% you have a chance of 3 fish per worm. 300% is 40 levels over the 100% level. Gaining Fishing Exp, Originally some fish gave more exp but many patches ago changed that. All Fish are worth 5 Exp. If you catch 2 fish on a worm its still only worth 5 exp. Where to Fish So you know what fish you want to get, but where are they located? Don't worry! I've got a map. 1. Sea Slug and Abalone 2. Abalone, Octopus and Prawn 3. Abalone, Octopus and Prawn 4. Prawn 5. Catfish and Carp 6. Crucian Carp 7. Crucian Carp and Catfish 8. Mackeral 9. Sea Slug, Octopus and Prawn 10. Eel, Catfish and Carp Fishing Spot 1 is best for beginners, you will waste fewer worms and get more exp. How to Fish Now that you now about rods and where to fish its time to learn how. First you need to equip that rod that you got. I put my rod in the second weapon slot. You can use tab to switch between your weapon and the fishing rod. Now that you have your rod equipped you need to find a fishing spot Where to Fish. Fishing spots look like this. Once you've found your fishing spot stand next to the water and right click your worms. After you right click the worms you'll start fishing. The fishing window looks like this. Timer: The progress on your current catch. (Yellow) Equipment: What you are fishing with. (Green) Auto Fishing: Check this to fish until you run out of worms, uncheck to just use 1 worm. (Pink) Fish Available: The available at the current fishing spot. (Cyan) Your Catch: Everything you caught while fishing. (Red) Other Fishing Information Other information that you might find useful. The time required to fish is 100 seconds or 1 minute 40 seconds per worm. If you go Away From Keyboard (AFK) you will need 36 worms per hour, 864 per 24 hour period. When doing a Gold Fishing Rod it is best to start the rod at 12:01am PDT so that you get the most time out of it. Fishing Requires no food, only worms. So as long as you have worms and a rod you're set. When you get a high enough skill level you'll show up on the Fishing Artisan List, Artisan list is opened by pressing ALT+C.